


Lightning Strike

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Lightning only strikes once





	Lightning Strike

 

 

The hotel bar had not been your usual kinda place to stop, but you needed a drink. You needed to forget, to distract yourself, to…something. You needed something and nothing felt right. 

The hotel you had chosen was more than pricey, but then again life was short and you needed it. Checking in had felt right. You were chasing that feeling. You needed that feeling, you needed right.

Looking out the hotel bars large windows you were glad you hadn’t hesitated, the skies had become dark and ominous looking, thunder rumbled in the distance and lighting arched here and there.

‘One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, fou-’ thunder rumbled, why you had thought of that you weren’t sure. It had been forever since you counted and you let out a sigh.

Life had done more than you could handle and if you didn’t do something you would sit down and cry.

Instead you sat at the bar in your favorite dress and ordered a drink.

And then another.

And another.

You had lost count when someone sat down next to you, he was big, big enough to catch your attention. Which you must have expressed as he chuckled and turned towards you. “Oh my God…” you breathed, blond hair, blue eyes, perfectly sculpted body. Even with those clothes on you could tell he worked out hard core and he would probably feel absolutely magnificent under your finger tips.

The corner of his lips quirked up and he stifled a laugh, “Is that an invitation?” he asked tilting his head at you.

You could feel your body tingle as he slid those bright blue eyes slowly down your body, as if caressing you before he even touched you. “Do you want it to be?”

He laughed, head falling back and you liked the sound. You wanted more, more of whatever sounds he would make and you felt your face heat up as he met your gaze. “Your name?”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” you answered quickly. Yes, you had drank more than enough. Yes, it made you braver. Would you have flirted sober? Not like this. This was exactly what you needed though.

There was something there, his blue eyes searching yours and finding the answer. He nodded, “come with me,” it wasn’t an invitation but a statement. The decision had been made. 

You felt it. This was what you had been searching for. You were lost and adrift, this man, he was certain, this was right. 

 

 

  
He pushed you up against the door as soon as you entered, mouth on yours, hot, dominating, much like his large hands. You swore that electricity danced across your skin, wherever his fingers were, they left a trail of lightning behind in their wake.

You squirmed as he pressed against you, knee between yours. There was no going back, you sighed as his lips left yours, one hand in your hair pulling your head back and exposing you neck to his lips trailing kisses down your neck. His other hand pushing your dress up before slipping between your thighs. He lifted his head as he ran his fingers over your lace panties, a smile in place, “let me know if it is too much?”

You let out a snort, quickly followed by a moan as he pushed the lace aside and dipped one thick finger into you. Your own fingers dug into his shoulders as you dropped your head onto his chest, his hand releasing your hair in favor of moving down and cupping your ass, a small, “oh!” escaping you as your hips jerked forwards and he chuckled again. He slid his finger in and out of you, dragging his thumb over your clit at the same time and you bit down on your bottom lip to keep from crying out.

“No, no…none of that,” he growled at you, nudging your chin up with his nose until you met his gaze once again, “I want to hear it all, every sigh and moan, do not hold back, understand?” he asked nipping at your bottom lip. 

“Holy fuck,” you uttered nodding, voice shaking.

He gave you that brilliant smile, before kissing you again. You kept your word, moaning into the kiss as you felt another finger slide into you, legs shaking as he slid them in ever so slowly, and pulling them out agonizingly slower. 

“Please?” you whined, hips bucking forwards of their own accord, as you reached down between the both of you fingers pressing against the front of his slacks and you jerked your gaze up at him, eyes widening. “Oh my god…”:

“For tonight I will be,” he answered with a grin. 

You let out a small yelp as he pulled his fingers from you, quickly pulling your panties down and off and knelt in front of you. He was pulling your leg over his broad shoulder, hands pushing the hem of your dress up around your waist and you barely had enough time to brace yourself before he lifted your other leg and you practically screamed as his tongue swiped up through your folds in a single broad stroke. 

Leaning back into the door, your fingers twisting in his short blond hair you gasped before he dove in again. Your scream reverberated through the room as he pressed his fingers back inside you, tongue circling your clit and working alongside his fingers as if you weren’t dripping enough already. 

You were shaking before you realized it, head thunking harshly against the door as you came, “fuck, fuck, FUUUCK!!!” you had to breathe, inhale…inhale..

He smiled up at you, slowly pulling his fingers out. He lifted you with ease, hands on your back to keep you from falling till he tossed you onto the bed. You watched as he pulled his jacket off, fingers unbuttoning the stark white shirt, as he stared at you as if you were some morsel to be savored. “Let me help you with that,” he hummed as you sat up to pull the dress off. 

You nodded moving to your knees and turning, a shiver running through you as his fingers trailed down your spine, zipper opening to reveal you, he caught your hair and brushed aside, placing a kiss to your shoulder, up towards your neck and just under your jaw. The shivers he sent through you so electrifying you almost missed the sound of his slacks hitting the floor, almost.

Again with the feeling of electricity as he ran his fingers back up pushing the dress off, closing your eyes you leaned back into him. This man was touching you in ways you had not been touched in years, lips lingering in just the right spots, making you sigh and pant just by running those fingers along your hyper sensitive skin. 

Large hands on your hips guided you forwards as he moved onto the bed behind you, thumbs pressing you forwards as he moved between your legs. Again he pressed his fingers into you, wrapping his arm around you and leaning over you, his hard body pressing into your much softer one. This, this is what it felt like to be a woman you realized. To have such a hardened body pressed against yours, molding to your every curve, you had never felt so sexy. Turning your head, lips colliding with his as you rode his hand, unashamed, that feeling of need driving you forwards, dictating your actions before you could even think, moaning.

You froze as he pressed his long thick cock against your ass, hips moving against yours, “if you cannot take it-”

“Don’t you even dare!” you cut him off, “I want that in me!” 

He laughed, the rumble working through him against your back as you pressed into him for emphasis. This also pushed his cock between your legs and he moaned, dropping his head between your shoulder blades, his free hand gripping your hip so hard you whimpered even as he thrust forwards. “Behave,” he chided.

A devilish smirk appeared, “what if I don’t want to?” you shot back, pressing your legs tighter together and squeezing his dick between them. A resounding growl was enough to make you quiver as he pulled his hand from between your legs, catching your hips in his large hands and pinning you down.

You pouted over your shoulder as he did so, “impatient one,” his voice rumbled in your ear, but you could feel the head of his penis pressing into the entrance of your core. You let out a groan as he took his time, inching into you and stopping to allow you to adjust, each time you moved your hips back slightly. 

“Please? Just…god I need you!”

His grip tightened at your plea and you felt his cock twitch inside of you. He thrust forwards, filling you completely and leaving you breathless as you dropped your face into to mattress under you, muffling your cry. One hand wrapped around your throat pulling your back up onto your hands, “use your words little one..”

“OH! Oh, fuck that’s it..” you moaned eyes squeezing tight, “That’s it, I need you, please? Oh, please!”

He moved, pulling from you and thrusting back in without mercy, driving your moans out with every hard thrust, one hand still on your hip, the other light around your throat. He pulled you up and back so that you were pressed against his chest and he drove up into you, lifting you off the bed. 

“Oh, god, oh god, ohgod yessss,” fell from your lips as he fucked you. Electricity crackled and this time you knew you hadn’t imagined it, it jolted through you sending you over the edge with a scream, blinding you with pleasure you had never before felt. 

“Are you still with me little one?” his voice broke through the haze that had settled over you. 

“Mmmhmm,” was your reply. You heard him chuckle, vaguely coming to the realization that you were now on your back, his hands running up your legs, “-ow you d-do that?” he hummed in question, lips gliding up your tummy, tongue flicking out to taste your skin here and there. You arched up off the bed as his lips closed around your right nipple, “t-that!” you cried the spark jolting between you.

He pulled back, moving to hover over you, lips barely touching yours, “I am the God of Thunder of course,” he answered his thick fingers gripping your legs and pulling them around his waist, almost lazily. Those large hands of his slipping up under you, pulling you up and against him and allowing him to keep himself propped above you without settling his entire weight onto you.

“OHHhhh!” you moaned as he sank into you, he held still, and you smiled at him realizing he was merely staring at you. “What is it?”

“I do not understand how the Gods have seen it fit to bless me with meeting you this night.” A giggle burst out of you and your trailed your fingers along his jaw, “What? Why is that cause for laughter?” he asked blue eyes twinkling.

You shook your head, “how is it I am the blessing? Can’t you see it’s the other way around?”

“Little one, trust me when I say that you are more then cause to give thanks to the Gods,” he pulled out, barely moving his hips, causing you to gasp as he thrust back in. He kept one hand splayed across your back, the other moving down to your lower back.

“Not fair!” you gasped throwing your head back against the pillows and groaning loudly.

He lifted you into each thrust, grinning against your lips and swallowing each moan, whimper, and scream. “Beautiful,” he hummed, “so tight, so perfect,” you could feel yourself glow under his praise. Your fingers dragging up his muscled back, over his shoulders holding on as waves of pleasure rippled through you. 

“God..of thunder…” you gasped as you felt it. Heat coiling low in your belly, he moved faster, hips pistoning into yours, “come w-with me?” You screamed, arching off the bed and dragging your nails down his back, teeth sinking into his rock hard shoulder.

He cried out, your name ringing in your ears as he thrust into you, hips stuttering as he came deep inside you, he continued to move in and out of you, languidly riding out your orgasm. 

You fell back against the soft mattress, as he murmured praises, “so good, so good, perfect girl,” each word punctuated with a soft kiss.

“My god..” you hummed eyes drifting shut in exhaustion.

“For tonight..” was the last that you heard before sleep dragged you under.

 

 

  
The phone ringing made you bolt upright in bed, the sheets slipping off your naked body as you dove towards the offending noise. The light coming through the curtains blinding you and sending you over the edge of the bed witha violent thud before you managed to answer the phone.

“Ahem, yes?”

“Mrs. Y/L/N? This is your wake up call, also you have quite a few messages left at our front desk. Would you like to pick them up?”

“Ah, yes. Please, yes, that will be good.” You hung up and managed to drag yourself up onto the bed. Running a hand down your face you wondered if you had dreamt last night? 

Your body groaned in protest and  as you made your way to the shower the bruises on your hips left you without question. It had been EXACTLY what you needed. A smug smile crossed your lips as you turned on the hot water, steam pouring almost immediately from the shower head. 

Now, now you would have to face everything. Now you could face everything. 

 


End file.
